


Dream a little dream of me

by RachelZappia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelZappia/pseuds/RachelZappia
Summary: A more in depth look at the dream sequence in season 3, episode 10 Between Sam and Bela. No plot, strictly smut
Relationships: Bela Talbot/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again! This will be my second attempt at a Supernatural fan fiction and consists of a very odd pairing: Sam Winchester and Bela Talbot. Please don't look for any plot lines in this fiction because it is purely smut and only meant to entertain us all. =) Hope you guys enjoy and as always, i absolutely beg on both my knees for Comments and Kudos!

Dream a little dream of me

Pairing: Sam Winchester and Bela Talbot

Rating: Explicit

Description: A more in depth look at the dream sequence in season 3 episode 10 of Supernatural. (Nothing but smut; porn without plot.)

Sam Winchester sat at his laptop, pouring over research for African dream root; what it was, what it did, and how to get a hold of it. Unfortunately, it would not be easy to come by.

A knock at the hotel room door interrupted Sam’s research. Closing his laptop, he rose and, peeking through the crack in the door, reluctantly let the person in.

“Bela” he greeted, sounding guarded.

“Hey Sam” she greeted back, giving him a Cheshire cat smile, tossing her copper colored hair over one shoulder.

“Didn’t think there was a chance in hell you would show up” he told her, his tone casual but his hazel eyes turning to whiskey, revealing his annoyance.

“Well I guess I’m just full of surprises” she answered with another saucy grin. “Though truthfully?” she asked, as she tugged at the belt of her camel colored trench coat, “Do you want to know why I’m really here?”

“Ok?” Sam answered, pressing his back into the hotel room door as Bela sunk closer to him, moving like a crouching tiger.

“Because of you” she answered back, slipping off her trench coat, letting it slither to the floor like a shed snake skin, revealing a coal black spaghetti strap negligee which allowed her creamy white breasts to swell against her chest. Her long legs were bare, just slightly kissed by the sun, a color that matched her long hair which hung in her face like a silk curtain.

“W- what are you doing?” Sam asked her, trying and failing miserably not to stare at her chest.

“I can’t stop thinking about you” she answered in barely more than a whisper, reaching up and brushing her lips softly against Sam’s.

Sam’s surprise melted away like a snow cone in Phoenix. He immediately deepened the kiss, letting his eyes flutter closed, placing a large hand on Bela’s bare arm and pulling her close.  
Bela snuggled into him like a cold puppy, slipping one soft hand into the crook of his waist.   
The two simply stood for a moment, devouring each other’s mouths, Sam’s hands moving from Bela’s arms into her hair.  
When they pulled away to catch their breath, both of them panting like animals, Sam simply asked “are you sure?”

Bela waved away his concerns as if they were an unwanted dessert menu at an overpriced steakhouse. The two fell onto the rumpled hotel sheets, their mouths once again suction cupped together, Bela landing on top of Sam, pressing into him so hard it seemed their bodies would become fused into one.

Sam grabbed her shoulders and rolled them both over so that he was lying on top of her.   
Pinning Bela to the mattress with his upper body, Sam slowly stripped her of her negligee, revealing a purely nude sun kissed body, stark against the ghost white bed linen.   
Sam ran his large hands down Bela’s smooth skin, focusing on her breasts and flat stomach. Bela arched her back under Sam as his hands glossed down her stomach.  
Sam flashed her a grin, once again brushing his hand over her flat belly, getting the same reaction.

“Sam” Bela begged, rubbing into his hands like a cat craving it’s owners touch. “Oh Sam.”

Sam pulled away to take his shirt off, revealing a chest that looked like it had been etched in granite. He took one of Bela’s hands and placed it on his chest, Bela shuddering as her hand connected with his bare skin.

“Sam” she whispered once again, the name sounding like a prayer on her lips.

“Use your words baby. Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Bela stared up at him, her eyes the size of dinner plates. “Fuck me Sam. Put your cock inside me.”  
Sam let his hand trail down to Bela’s folds, slipping one finger inside of her, twisting it deep, as she arched off the bed, clinging to his body like it was a life raft. 

“So wet” he whispered into her hair. “So wet for me baby girl.”

“Sam please” she whispered back. “Quit teasing me.”  
He obeyed, moving his fingers inside of her until she became a moaning, quaking mess. He then pulled off his boxers, tossing them to the floor as if they were on fire, and lined himself up with her entrance.  
He entered her in one smooth movement, both of them gasping at the feeling.  
As Sam rutted inside of Bela, he placed one hand on her leg, rubbing it up and down her thigh as her moved inside of her. 

“Sam” she moaned, buying her lips inside his nape. “Oh Sam.”  
Bela wrapped her legs around Sam’s bare back and clenched tightly around him, both of them coming almost simultaneously, Bela on a high scream and Sam on a deep guttural moan.  
Bela collapsed, boneless, into Sam’s arms, wrapping her arms and legs around his. She cooed into his nape as he held her in his arms, whispering into her tangled copper hair. 

“So beautiful” he whispered to her. 

“Sam.”

“So pretty wrapped in my arms, our bare bodies flushed together, you letting me touch and taste everything you have.”

“Sam.”

“You belong to me now. This won’t be the last time you lie in my bed.”

“Sam! Wake up.”  
Sam jumped as if he’d been shot, staring across the hotel room widely. He laid spread eagle on the hotel mattress, but he was fully clothed and Bela was nowhere to be seen.

Sam turned to see Dean sitting at the computer, notes spread haphazardly around him. “Dean?” Sam asked, his voice hoarse with sleep.

“Well hey there sleeping beauty. You were out so long I thought I would have to come over and give you a little kiss to wake you up.”  
Sam ignored the jab, once again glancing around the hotel room for Bela. “Are we alone?”

“Of course we’re alone. Who else would be here?” Dean asked with a raised brow. “You want to invite the maid in for a good time?”

Sam ignored him, taking a deep, trembly breath. A dream. It had all been just a very vivid, very real dream. 

“Sam?” Dean asked, getting serious. “Are you ok?”

“I was dreaming…” Sam answered vaguely, still in a daze, not sure how much to reveal to Dean.

“A nightmare?” Dean asked, still sounding concerned.

Sam swallowed hard. “Something like that” he muttered.

“Well shake it off. We got Bela coming in twenty minutes.”

Sam shot up from the bed like a Jack in the box. “Bela? She’s coming here?”

“Yeah so look alive.”

“What- what are we going to do when she gets here?”

“Oh I said I would order a pizza and the three of us would sit on the bed together and watch porn.”

Sam stared. “Really?”

“No!” Dean cried, sounding exasperated. “She’s coming to give us the African dream root. Jesus Sam what’s up with you?”

Sam didn’t answer, once again bombarded with memories from his dream. He knew once Bela got to their room, he wouldn’t be able to look her in the face without picturing her creamy breasts enveloped in her raven black negligee, the material just barely hiding those sun kissed legs. 

Maybe when Bela got to their room, he could convince her she needed a little payback for the dream root.

A kind of payback they both knew money could never buy.


End file.
